Jaisonthetoenail
|place = Second Runner-Up (3/15) |alliances = TBA |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 1 |Days = 32 }} Jaison is a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Kootenai. 'Profile' Name: Jaison Age: 12 Current Residence: California, United States Occupation: Novelist Tribe Designation: ' '''Hobbies: '''solving rubik's cubes, binging chris' videos, and watching anime '''Pet Peeves: '''I hate people that think of themselves as higher than others. Also I hate judgmental people, because we are ourselves and you can't judge us for that. I also hate people that don't have common sense because it just makes things so much more difficult. I most definitely hate when people mispronounce my name. '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Strategic, Small but Deadly, Furry '''If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why?: '''I would bring a yacht, case of water bottles, and a professional chef. I would bring a yacht because that could be used to get me off the island. I would also bring water bottles because you gotta stay hydrated 24/7. And finally, a professional chef so I can enjoy my cruise home. :) '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: '''I would love to be on your Minecraft Survivor because it has been my dream to be on one of these ever since the first season. I love playing in gameshows, but one of the key things that helps me enjoy the experience is a good host. You are an absolute amazing host from what I've seen from the previous seasons. Also, the competitions and builds are very high quality, which helps a lot too. I love socializing and meeting new people as well! I'm really easy to get along with, but I have no problem spilling the tea for your viewers' entertainment, and I just want to bring that 'WOW Factor' to the game by playing in front of your viewers! '''Why You Think You Will be the Sole SURVIVOR?: '''I don't think I will be the Sole Survivor. I *KNOW* that I will be the Sole Survivor. I know earlier I said I hate people that think of themselves higher than others, but the strategy I bring is one that gets you far. I will make sure to make tight bonds early on in the game, while avoiding elimination. Once we get to the merge, I'll go out guns blazing and get the people that I dislike out of the game. This will be a respectable game that I will own up to in front of the Jury in the Finale, and I will win the game. But honestly, once I get in the game this whole strategy is going to go to scraps because you need to adapt to your surroundings, not come in with a set plan because you don't know what you're going to come across while playing the game. 'Survivor Kootenai To be added. Trivia Category:Furrys Category:Survivor: Kootenai Category:Male Contestant Category:Contestant Category:Kootenai Contestant Category:Mamíí Tribe Category:LGBT Contestant Category:Mosskitsi Tribe Category:Finalist Category:3rd Place Category:2nd Runner-Up